powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sledge (Dino Charge)
Wait... Chaos is going to be the "intergalactic bounty hunter"? No offense, but I thought Enter was going to be the said intergalactic bounty hunter, since Dino Charge will also contain elements from Go-Busters. Reynoman (talk) 22:50, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :That was only ever Wild Mass Guessing by the fans. ::And it will - but that doesn't mean Enter was one of them, or that that would be the purpose for using Enter if they do. Am I the only one who thinks Sledge is so unfitting for a character who is themed around long-term goals and patience? Joker-Man (talk) 02:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) On second thought, I'm guessing that if Enter does appear in Dino Charge, he might be like a rival bounty hunter who's also after the Energems. That would be cool, right? Reynoman (talk) 22:46, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Chaos isn't Sledge So much for Sledge being Chaos. Anyone know who that bounty hunter is also know as? Or are we finally going to see an original Ranger Villain after about 4 years? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 19:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :The Bounty Hunter is US original and not from Sentai. And yeah, we can't be sure that Chaos is even in the show now. Only Dogold - who is called Fury - is confirmed. ::On top of that, the Bounty Hunter went unnamed in the teaser, so for all we know Sledge is someone entirely different altogether. Saban has really made a huge mess of this. :::I'm not so sure this is Saban's fault. I think some people just misinterpreted the dropped hints, or just made assumptions based on preferences. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Saban is the one making the show. They are the ones who made the trailer. This is absolutely their fault. :::::They aren't the ones leaking the information prior to this trailer, though. Or the ones telling us how to interpret said leaks. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 01:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Stub This page has a lack of information, there shouldn't be a page for it when it's empty. Ninja (talk) 03:56, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :That's what a Stub is by definition. The character exists and will exist, and a photo of him exists, so yes a page can be made. Full body pic Think this could be added in the near future? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 03:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC) How Sledge survived Zordon's energy wave. "It is unknown how he have survived Zordon's Energy Wave alongside with his crew." Perhaps because they weren't part of the United Alliance of Evil? SonicJrandSarah (talk) 15:48, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Sledge surrived?!? How did Sledge survived?Teentitans27 (talk) 16:50, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :RangerCrew and RangerBoard are the best places to ask this question. Our talk pages are for discussing page edits. Resemblance Again i noticed a resemblance. But this time i found that Sledge bears a strong resemblance to this Yu-Gi-Oh! monster card named Evilswarm Heliotrope . It is nearly identical to Sledge. Mantor98741 (talk) 01:16, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Super Ninja Steel After he was done with the Dino Charge Rangers and their energems. Do you think he will go after the Ninja Power Stars ?Powerrangersfan1988 (talk) 21:16, October 16, 2017 (UTC)